


Кость к кости, кровь за кровь

by Walter_Kovacs



Category: Fright Night (2011), Odd Thomas (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Crossover, M/M, bodachs
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 04:49:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6738775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walter_Kovacs/pseuds/Walter_Kovacs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Никто не знает, что убить вампира нельзя</p>
            </blockquote>





	Кость к кости, кровь за кровь

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Фандомную Битву для команды fandom Colin Farrell 2014

Никто не знает, что убить вампира нельзя.   
Можно выпустить в него обойму серебряных пуль, а потом утопить в освященной воде; но это почти не действенно.  
Можно сжечь его под ласковыми лучами солнца, можно воткнуть ему кол прямо в сердце, меж ребер, трескающихся с отвратительно-хрустким звуком, словно откусываешь зеленое, крепкое яблоко. Костяное яблоко кадыка. Звук, с которым рвутся сухожилия и лопаются позвонки на тонких белых шеях его жертв. Прах к праху, пепел к пеплу, кость к кости, кровь за кровь.  
Чарли убил вампира. Так ему казалось. Чарли начал новую жизнь.   
Чарли уехал в другой город, Чарли сменил имя, Томас устроился на работу. 

Так почему же Томас ворочается в три часа ночи, в поту, не в силах прервать оковы чудовищных кошмаров, мучающих его?

Эми ушла от него, может, даже к Питеру, но Чарли-Томас не хочет ничего об этом знать. Томас не хочет быть Чарли, Томас думает, что можно начать все сначала. Томас засыпает каждую ночь, зная, что бояться уже нечего, но ошибается.   
У его постели начинают топтаться бодахи. 

Сначала он видит их во сне — смутные переплетения иной материи, складывающиеся в очертания антропоморфных существ, которые не видят тебя, пока ты не увидишь их.   
Через несколько недель Томас видит первого бодаха наяву. Тот крутит просвечивающей ничем головой и принюхивается к злу вокруг. Найдя нужного человека, бодах присасывается к нему, садясь прямо на загривок, словно желая оседлать, как вьючную скотину, и вдыхает аромат смерти.  
Томас чувствует, как неестественно быстро холодеют руки.   
Хочется бежать, хочется не шелохнуться, хочется поджечь полгорода. Томас знает, что бесполезно.

Бодахи тихо скулят, хватаясь за края постели, оставляя несуществующий след слизи на простыне и одеяле. Томас уже давно не может нормально спать, но не бодахи тому виной. Во сне к нему приходит их король. У него нет тела, зато есть плоть из иной материи, свистящая дырами и прорехами. А еще у него отвратительно-наглые желтые глаза. Болезненно знакомые, прожигающие все живое. Он приближается к Томасу, ухмыляется, медленно опускает голову к плечу влево — треск — вправо — треск — встряхивается, глумливо скалясь. Когда между ними остается меньше метра (Томас не может двинуться с места, не может закричать, не может вообще ничего), ледяная бесплотная рука дотрагивается до пылающей шеи, оглаживает ее, а затем хватает и сдавливает с такой силой, что сознание Томаса проваливается куда-то во тьму, задыхаясь.   
Он открывает глаза и боковым зрением замечает дюжину бодахов. Жадные сволочи.

Бодахи повсюду. В магазинах, на автостоянках, в уборных и в спальнях. Они почти заглядывают Томасу в рот, когда он утром ест хлопья с молоком, и мешают смотреть новости. От тварей нет лекарств, но их можно терпеть. Кроме ночного гостя. У Томаса черное залегло под глазами. В тумбочке рядом с кроватью припрятан небольшой дешевый револьвер, на случай, если ничего не поможет. 

Гость шепчет на ухо отвратительные вещи, смеется, скалится и проводит скользким языком по шее, прижимает к кровати так, что Томас не может вздохнуть. Все его лицо — в липкой несуществующей слюне, которая стекает ниже, на грудь, оставляя на простыни серые пятна. Томасу больно, настолько, что хочется кричать, когда его сжимают, в него проникают, кажется, до самого горла. Осознание того, что это только чертов сон, не помогает вообще. Разрывающие изнутри части странного тела движутся в произвольном ритме, а бодахи сидят по углам комнаты и скрежещуще шумят, наслаждаясь видом. Им хорошо.  
Когда все заканчивается, и Томас открывает глаза, все, что он может — открыть ящик тумбочки и нащупать там кусок металла.  
Когда язык упирается в трубку дула, это кажется почти спасением.  
Пистолет рассыпается в руках, когда его касается нечто витое и темное.   
Джерри закусывает губу, жалостливо смотрит на Томаса бесплотными глазами и жадно целует его.   
Тьма падает на комнату.  
Никто не узнает, что убить вампира нельзя.


End file.
